


Does Anyone Love Me?

by mizaki



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Abusive Parents, Alpha Tony Stark, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Attempted Sexual Assault, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Forced Abortion, Forced Prostitution, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Mpreg, Love, M/M, Original Character Omega, Protective Natasha Romanov, Self-Defense, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Has Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-01 19:50:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17873735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizaki/pseuds/mizaki
Summary: Sora had been dating Tony, but did not know his name at the time. Sora got pregnant but was afraid to tell Tony, because of his mother. Now a few years later, everything comes flooding out, all the secrets, that he had been keeping. Now he must face the music, and sort out his life, and maybe even get back the love of his life.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi this story has yet to be edited.

“No I’m sorry, we cannot hire you there are no openings.” The man said. Sora had been trying to find a job for so long and yet every time it was “Sorry, we cannot hire you”, “No openings”, or “We don’t hire omegas.”  For almost a year Sora had been trying to get a job, he was dirt poor, and his parents and siblings needed a lot of financial help. Sora troughed down the street, he did not know what was wrong with him. The last time he checked, he looked okay, the suit looked clean, and so did his face. He sighed maybe he should try the next office, whether big or small companies they had all turned him away, but maybe this last one.

The building was big and impressive, very lavished. Sora opened the big glass doors and walked straight in to the reception desk. “Hello” said the lady at the desk “How may I help you?” “Well, I was wondering if there were any job openings here.” Muiki answered. “Yes, we do have some openings, but you will have to go in for an interview, also please fill out these forms.”  The lady said as she handed Sora the forms. “Thank you!” Sora said.

Sora sat down and began to fill out the form (Name: Takashi Sora, Age: 21, Gender: Male, Second Gender: Omega. College graduate.)  When finished He got up and handed that paper to her. “How long will it take for you to get back to me? I really need to know because I really need this job, a job.” Sora told the lady.  “Wait here one moment, let me take this in and see if you can be interviewed today.” She replied with a smile.

“Well you’re in luck today, Mr. Rogers has not left, oh and next time please remember to write your first name before your last.” She chuckled. “By the way my name is Natasha. This way please.” Sora followed her through the double wood doors to an office with a big desk and sitting behind it a blond, blue eyed male alpha. The alpha smiled “Mr. Takashi, please have a seat. I have looked at you forms, and done a backup check on you. We are pleased to tell you that you do have the qualifications to be hired here.”  “Thank you Sir.” Sora smiled. “Will I be hired…” Sora quickly looked down at the name on the desk. “Mr. Rogers?” “Yes, you will, also we do know about your predicament. So we will be more than happy to help.” Mr. Rogers replied.

“My predicament?” Sora questioned. “Yes, the fact that your father is bankrupt and that you have not had a job for about a year or more.” Mr. Rogers disclosed. “Here is the contract for you to sign and you can come in on Monday to start.”  Sora read the contract, it was amazing at how perfect it was for him, which was weird, and not in a good way. But he did need the money and so did his parents and siblings, which were now living with him because they had no money. Sora sighed and then signed, well at least now he had a job that would last him for about 3 years according to the contract. “Well then you’re all done. Welcome to Stark industries!”

Sora thanked Mr. Rogers and made his way back out to the front of the building, “Thank you Natasha!” he said. “Oh your welcome, now see you on Monday.” Sora walked out the door and four blocks down to the bus station. As he waited for the bus he pulled out his wallet, and counted the change. _“Haa, well at least it is enough to get me 5 miles away from home, Then I can walk the rest of the way. It is a good thing I got food Sunday so we have food for today.”_    Sora got off the bus and walked the rest of the way home.

Opening the front door he was met by his younger sister and brother with smiles. “Sooooo, how did it go today?” Mimi inquired with Renji staring at him with eager eyes. “Weell, It was good I got a job.” Sora said with a big smile which was not seen frequently. “Really” Renji piped in “That’s weird, why would they hire an omega!” Nami his mother yelled. “well, I am going to be working as a secretary, of whom, I don’t know, but I can’t believe they hired me. After all they are Stark Industries!!! And from what I can see they are going to pay me well.” Sora informed them. His father looked happy, even though he was hobbling over on his crutches. “That great son” He (Saito, Sora’s father, Beta) praised. “I know everything has been so stressful and hard for you with your mother taking care of me and the injury, and you paying all the bills.”  “It’s okay papa, I am happy to help.”  Sora smiled.

“Well I hope you can keep this job.” Nami interjected “Or you will have hell to deal with. Do you understand omega?” “Yes, Alpha” Sora winced “You better go and make us some dinner.” Nami ordered. “And don’t think you are getting around the fact that you ignored me earlier today.” Nami stated. “Yes Alpha” Sora quickly answer as to not make her upset.  He quickly walked into the kitchen and began making the food. As Sora made the food his thoughts ran back to when things were better, when his mother was happy.

About 5 years ago his family was rich and influential, but then his father’s company went down, because it was found out that his mother and his half-brother were embezzling money. The government thought it was Saito that was embezzling the money but Sora had found out by chance that it was actually his mother Nami and half-brother James. When he overheard their conversation. When he went to confront his Nami she told him to be quite and to let his father take the blame, then when he refused to do so she punch him in his face, making him fall and hit his head on the ground and then continued to kick him in his stomach, resulting in a miscarriage.

Sora always felt the guilt of killing his child, the child of the man he loved so much. His mother or father were never to know of his pregnancy, and when they found out that he had a miscarriage his father was very disappointed in him, and his mother used it, as an excuse for her so called discipline. She would beat him until her was broken and bruised. He would be limping after. The beatings were not very frequent, which he was thankful for. But the constant putting down of him began to wear on his confidence. Oh how he wished he could make things better for his family, make them happy again.

 For what it was worth though, he knew it would take a long time for him to trust his mother again.

 Sora shivered as he remembered the night a week ago, when Nami was so enraged that he had not been able to get a job.

** Flashback **

 She hit him with a chair, and then that night she told him that she was sorry and that she was just a bit stressed. She also told him that she had found a job for him and that she would take him there to get hired the next day.  The next day Nami and James took him to a wealthy home where they told him that he was to clean it then left. When they had left two men came in. “Hi sweetheart, aren’t you just what the doctor ordered.” The shorted of the two alphas purred. The taller sat down on the couch and taped his leg and said. “Why don’t you come sit down on my lap.”  While the shorter came too close for comfort. “Um, Sirs I’m just here to clean and then I’ll be on my way.”

“Oh, so why don’t you come and clean my dick with that cute mouth of yours?” The shorter said. The taller looked at Sora with lust in his eyes. “Sir my mother and brother will be back shortly, now if you will excuse me” Sora said pushing past the shorter. Just as he did that the short alpha grabbed his arm and throw him across the kitchen floor. “Listen omega, you will do as we say, like the little slut that you are.” The taller alpha had snuck up behind Sora so there was no way to escape. As the taller alpha got closer and the shoter began to tear at his clothing. Sora happen to see a steak knife that had fallen when he was pushed, he quickly reached for it and stabbed the leg of the short alpha and ran straight through the front door.

Sora ran and ran until he reached the train station and quickly boarded the train. His clothing torn his face was red from the lack of air coming in his lungs, Sora gasped for air and sat down. When his stop was announced he quickly got off and ran the remaining mile home. He burst through the front door. “Well, why are you here so early?” Nami asked “Mom when you left two men came into the house and and they tried to rape me!!!” Sora panted. “And, did they?” James asked with a cold glint in his eyes. “NO” Sora practically yelled “I ran.” “And who gave you the right to do so huh!!!” Nami yelled back. Sora flinched, “But mom they were going to rape me!!!”  “Of course that is what they paid for to have sex with you and now because you ran they will not pay me the rest of the money.” Nami bellowed.

“What is going on?” Saito, who came through the door asked. “Dad these men they….” Sora began “They what, you know what let me tell you what happened dear. You see our little prized omega went and sold himself to some alpha and got this money.” Nami lied “WHAT!!!” Saito bellowed “YOU DID WHAT? IF YOU EVER DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT AGAIN I WILL DISOWN YOU.” “But dad I” Sora began again “YOU WHAT? You have nothing to say here go to your room. Not only did you get pregnant, no no no that was not enough for you, you went and whored yourself out. Don’t say another word. Saito sighed, “I never would have believed your mother when she told me before that you were a whore but now I do. I am so disappointed in you.”

** Back to present **

Sora called to the family to eat. Saito was still nice to him but he could see the disappointment he was to his father every time Saito looked at him.

As the family sat down to eat. Sora walked up the stairs up to his room he had already eaten (A slice of bread with jam), he did not feel very hungry. So he plopped down unto the floor which was his bed and slept. 


	2. Chapter 2 (Why Is There Never Any Peace For Me?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!!!

**Next Monday**

Sora dragged himself out of bed he was sore not only from sleeping on the floor but from the beating he had received that Sunday.  He showered, made breakfast, packed Renji and Mimi’s lunches then walked the five miles to the bus stop.

When he arrived at the building he took a deep breath and walked it. “You’re early” Natasha stated with a smile. “Why don’t you follow me and I will take you to your boss.”  Sora followed her quietly, after they walked through a big door to the office that was situated on the 35 floor, which was the top floor, a familiar smell greeted him. Sora’s mind was going a mile a minute “ _It can’t be him, no, I must be imagining it.”_  Sora looked up and was saw the alpha sitting at the desk.

“Hello Mr. Stark, here is your new secretary, Sora Takashi.” Natasha, informed the man who was Mr. Stark. “Thank you Natasha, you may go now.” Mr Stark said with a smile.

As soon as the door closed Mr. Stark’s expression was cold. Sora just stared at the man he had wanted to mate, the man whom he loved, even though he had never known his last name when they had met. “Well, I guess you must be surprised to see me Sora” Mr. Stark (tony) said very coldly. _“No I did not” Sora thought._  

“From now on you will be my personal secretary, you will obey at all times, if not you will be fired. Just letting you know since you have always had a hard time following rules.” Mr. Stark continued. “Don’t you have anything to say? Or now that you have no money the cat has got you tongue. You really are despicable, after all I have did for you, you just left, you broke up with me through a text message that said and I quote, “Sorry, I never did like you, you were just fun to play around with. I’m bored now and so let’s break up.” Does that seem like a good way to break up? I was going to propose to you that day, it was my birthday.”    Sora sighed, than quickly covered his mouth. Mr. Stark looked at him with disgust.

Sora said nothing because he had nothing to say. He had done what was best for Tony, because if he had gotten married to him Nami would have run Tony dry and Tony would not have become rich. Tony continues to just look at Sora waiting for him to answer, but none came, Sora had learned during the 5 years they had been apart that he (Sora) was not of much worth. He was just a hole alphas liked to stick their dicks in. “No, Sir, it does not seem like it is a good way to break up. Are you going to fire me now? If so could you please hurry it along.” Sora quipped as Natasha had just came back in. She gave him a surprised look because this was not the sweet young man that she had met the week before.

“Go to your desk” Mr. Stark dismissed him. And for the rest of the day Sora was bring papers and reports back and forth from Mr. Stark’s office to Rogers’, and to the departments. As Sora sat down Mr. Stark came out and went to lunch, not saying so much as a word to him. Which was to Sora’s relief. Sora quickly made his way to the little deck and pulled out his phone that that was ringing. “Hello Sora, where are you?” Nami questioned. “I am at the office.”

“I need you to pick me up some cigars and alcohol now.” Nami ordered. “Yes alpha” Sora answered.

Sora ran out of the building as fast as he could, not even noticing Natasha’s questioning look. He quickly made his way to the store and from the store to Nami. After which he ran the five miles back to the bus station reaching there just in time to board. Back in front of the building huffing and puffing he took deep breaths and calmed himself down. Then walked into the office looking calm and right up to his floor and desk. About 2 minutes later Mrs. Stark walked in.

During that week Nami repeated the twice and then four times the next. Sora was drained and tired, Mr. Stark had been relentless, and Natasha had stopped smiling with him, and just gave him the same disappointed look his father did every day.

Now it was 2 months since he had gotten the job, the family, was doing better his younger siblings no longer looked malnourished. So Sora did not have to save and give them his food anymore even though he still did. Sora washed his face, if the office restroom and looked at his reflection in the mirror once the makeup was gone. He looked hollow, cheeks sunken in, black and blue blotches on his face, neck, arms, and legs. He began to put the makeup back on and was almost done when he heard his name called.

Sora ran back to his desk to see another pile of paper for him to get into the system. He sighed sat down and began typing. By the time he was done it was around 12 am and the office was dark except for his floor light. Sora picked up himself, and walked to the door of that department’s and found it to be lock.  “Haaa” Sora sighed again he went back to his desk and began to do the work that Mr. Stark had left him for the next day.  A knock on the door aroused Sora, and he looked up to see Natasha. “You stayed here all night. Would you like some coffee or tea?” Natasha both stated and asked.

“Oh no, I’m okay just let me freshen up.” Sora replied. “Okay” Natasha said.  Sora got up and walked into the restroom, he washed his face and then reapplied his makeup. Making him look alive and like the perfect omega.

As he sat back down at his desk Mr. Stark walked in. “You’re early.” Mr. Stark said as he passed by to go into his office.

Later that day a beautiful woman came in. She was greeted by everyone, it seemed as if they all knew her. “I’m here to see Tony.” She said. “Do you have an appointment?” Sora inquired. “No I don’t, and I don’t need one.” She bragged. “Go and get Tony, he’ll want to see me.” She said. “Okay, one moment” Sora said as he walked into Mr. Stark’s office. “A lady is here to see you, she said that you would want to see her.” Sora told Mr. Stark, who told him to send her in. 

“Hi honey” Sora could here they lady say and Mr. Stark answer with a “Hello babe.”

“ _Oh, so that’s why, they are going out.” Sora thought as he chuckled to himself. “Well didn’t Tony get himself a beautiful omega, I’m happy for him.”_

That night Saito was out with, Renji and Mimi. Leaving Sora home alone with James and Nami. The night started out okay, James went out with some friends and Nami went out for something. When Nami came back. She came with three alphas in tow, and they smelled bad. “There he is” she said pointing to Sora, “Have fun with him.” Sora looked at Nami with horror as she walked out leaving him with them. The alphas got to work immediately holding Sora down, pulling off his clothing, despite Sora’s yelling and struggling. Sora was so tired from a day’s work, so his struggling quickly died down. As the men dragged him out of the house and into the woods behind it so that no one could hear his screams for help.

As they went deeper into the woods Sora, cried. How could he fight off these alphas? What was he going to do? _Sora looked at his surroundings as he left one of the alpha’s begin to push his dick inside him. Then Sora saw it a glint in the back pocket of the one to his side. If he could just reach it. Suddenly Sora knew it was now or never, so he surged forth and grabbed the knife in the alpha’s pocket and stabbed the alpha that was almost fully in him, right into his heart. Pulling it back out just in time to get the hand of the other alpha that was trying to get the knife from him._

_Sora then stabbed the one to his left, in his throat, and finished off the one whose hand he had slit before, by silting the alpha’s neck. Sora took a deep breath and pushed the now dead alpha off and out of him. Sora then quickly ran home got a shovel and went back and began digging, with everything he had. After 3 hours of digging non –stop he was at least 12 feet down. Sora climbed back up. Looked into the pockets of each of the dead alphas’ and took out their wallets, then he pushed them one by one into the hole and began to fill the hole back up. When he was done Sora made sure to make the place look normal, then ran home and cleaned after which he laid the money he took from their wallets and left it on his mother’s desk and then hid the wallets in his pillow.. Sora ran to shower because everyone would be home shortly it was now 11 pm._

After showering he went to bed just as the first people can home which was his father and Mimi and Renji.


	3. Chapter 3 (Never a Dull Moment)

**Morning**

When morning calm Sora felt calm now knowing that he could protect himself. He did his usual, preparing breakfast, and other things. He then walked to the bus stationed, but he stopped on the way to dig a hole far off the road and burry all three wallets. Then finished walking the rest of the way.

When Sora got to work he felt sore, from the night’s activities. He knew that he needed some self-defense classes, he had only won last night because the alphas had been extremely drunk.  Sitting at his desk he started to work. After the experience he became very wary of alphas, including Mr. Stark. He flinch when Mr. Rogers had given him some forms to pass out. And Sora made sure that he did not get close to anyone whether alpha or beta, because they could not be trusted.

For about a month this went on until Natasha called to him asking him if he was okay, to which he answered yes. But he could tell that she did not believe him.

About two weeks later when he went home after work. “What happened that night a month ago” She demanded. “We had sex multiple times and then they left. Why?” Sora asked.  Nami just looked at him with a strange look in her eyes. But that night she did the same thing except he was home with the twins and she did not know he was home. She had brought two and they were to sleep with Mimi. But he heard a scream and the cries for help then a crash. Nami (omega) had left Mimi with the alphas not knowing that Sora and Renji were home. When Sora got to the room he saw the blood of one of the alpha’s who was fighting with Renji (Alpha) who was about to get hit in the head with a lamp before Sora stabbed the alpha with a kitchen knife. “Get away Renji, go and comfort Mimi, I will take it from here.” After Renji and Mimi left the room Sora, killed the alpha that had been injured. After which Sora ran to the garage to get a wheel barrow. “What are you doing” Renji questioned. “I’m going to dispose of the bodies.” Sora answered.

Sora watched as Renji took a deep breath. “Let me help” Renji volunteered. “Only if Mimi is fine.” Sora answered. “I’m fine let’s hurry” Mimi said. So the went into the woods and Sora showed them what to do and then ran back home, to clean up all of the mess that had been created. After all the blood stains had been removed and everything was put back in its place they are showered and went to bed.  “We have to leave tomorrow maybe” Sora told them then explained by and told them the whole story from Nami’s betrayal of their father to what she had done to Sora. Renji was very upset, Mimi was horrified, and they all agreed that they would leave if something else happened.

The next day at work dragged by. Sora was staring at the pretty omega that Mr. Stark called babe, as he was thinking of what to do in order to deal with the situation at home. Should he kill Nami and James before they hurt his younger siblings or should he take them and run? “What should I do?” Sora sighed and said aloud. “Hello” Mr. Stark waved a hand in Sora’s face. “Pepper has been asking you to tell me that she is here. And you have purposely been ignoring her. I could fire you for that.” Mr. Stark added. “Aww are you jealous of me and Mr. Stark you ugly omega, even though for some reason I can’t smell you?”  Pepper said.

Sora looked up at her as if in a daze “No miss, sorry I did not hear you.” Sora said. Suddenly his phone was ringing. The immediately went to pick it up. “Excuse me” Pepper said with a little anger in her voice “I am talking here.”  Mr. Stark stepped up and slapped Sora’s phone out of his hand causing it to fall to the ground very hard. Sora quickly ran to pick up the phone seeing that it was Mimi’s number, he was filled with anxiety and worry especially when he saw the text help. “Look at me!!!” Mr. Stark demanded. “If you continue this foolishness, I will fire you.”  “Then do that so that I can leave.” Sora said as he quickly walked from the office dialing Renji’s number and texting Mimi asking where she was and that help was on the way, but not fast enough to escape the slap that came across his face.

“I bet your parents never taught you manners.” Pepper growled. “Well, I guess, you still believe that you are rich and can do as you please. Huh” “Can I go now” Sora asked looking and Mr. Stark who was shocked, with Sora’s responses. They were cold and hollow, the same way Sora looked at the moment. “You’re fired.” Mr. Stark bellowed. “Thank you!” Sora shouted as he ran into the elevator.

Mimi: I am in a trunk, and the car is moving, they said they were going to sell me.

Sora: Which direction did they go in when they left the house?

Mimi: I don’t know, but I think they said they are going to Nevada.

Sora:  Renji I need you to take a train down to Las Vegas. Mimi we will find you, I promise.

Renji: I got it on the train.

 Sora to Renji: I will pick up all the weapon and tools we will need, then find a library and hack into the dark web to find out where most omega’s sold in Las Vegas. Make sure to tell me when you arrive.

Sora: We have about 10 hours count down starts now!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!!!


	4. Chapter 4

They arrive in Vegas 2 hours later.

“Sora” Renji cried as he jump on them as soon as they came into the hotel room.

Sora hugged him then went on to explain the plans.

When they arrived at the auction, they agreed that Sora should dress in a red Chinese dress that complimented his pale white skin, well at least the skin on his face and legs since that was all that was showing, and a silver collar. His scars were covered with concealer. And go through the front while Renji and to rescue Mimi from the back.

“There” Logan preened. ”You look like a beautiful rich omega.”

“Let the rescue commence.” Renji ordered.

Sora went up to the front door which was opened by an alpha that looked as if his jaw would hit the ground. As Sora walked into room many eyes looked at him with lust and want. Ignoring their eyes, he took a seat that was close to the front but not far from the back.

The lights dimmed as the auction began.  The first piece to be auctioned was a painting. The second was a relic. When they got to the third piece he saw Natasha. She looked at him but did not seem to recognize him. Then he saw Pepper. He sighed and looked at his watch.

Logan: Found her but we are going to need a big distraction because we also rescued ten others who were also sold by their parents.

Sora : okay I know just what to do, so when I text you go, run.

Renji: roger that.

Sora walked straight up to Pepper. “Hello, never thought I’d see you here.”

Pepper spun around and looked at Sora. “How did you get here, and why do you look so different.”(Pepper)

“You know, I think that I might just take you up on that offer you made earlier and take your man from you.” Sora baited Pepper.

“You, you insolent brat, who do you think you are?” Pepper yelled getting everyone’s attention.

Sora: Go

“You think that just because you used to be rich you can prance around like a princess? Do you think you are anymore special then a street rat?!”  Pepper added shouting.

“Aww, do you think that I care what you think about me, how you view, me. You’re such a child to think that everyone wants your opinion” Sora taunted.

 “And you think that you can fit into society when you are nothing but a slut.” Pepper hissed loudly bringing even more people to watch them argue.

“Stop” A guard bellowed. “Come with me pretty omega, I have some questions for you.”

“Oh really” Sora purred. Not noticing Mr. Stark standing right behind Natasha.

“Where and how would you like me?” Sora continued.

“Well, not that I don’t like your offer but, we have been told by a lady named Nami that you are here to steal one of our merchandise.”

“Oh, I see, and can I ask what she looked like?” Sora asked very business-like.

“Yes, she a dark brown hair and brown eyes, she an alpha and was about a foot shorter than you.” Another guard said.

“So, if what she said was true what actions would you take?” Sora asked.

“We would retrieve our merchandise even if it meant killing you.”  Yet another guard answered.

“Well, then I do have to say you make an impressive wall. But I will have to kill you if you get in my way.” Sora purred with a smirk.

Then screamed “Nami’s here find her and bring her to me. So that I can ripe out her heart.”

Sora then head locked one guard, reaching to the table to grab a knife and a fork. Sora stabbed the knife into the throat of the guard to his left, twisting and braking the neck on the one in the head lock.  There were five more to go. He jumped on top of the guard to his far right, digging his heel and cracking the guard’s head open. 4 left.  Sora flipped off of the dead guard and slit the two in front of him with the knife. 2 left. One guard tried to punch Sora, but was evaded with a split. Sora throw the fork right into his throat and the knife at the last guard.

A clapping noise came from the staircase. “Well, done Brother-in-law” Logan cheered as he dragged Nami towards Sora. “Is, that your alpha” Logan asked pointing at Mr. Stark. Whose hands were red with the blood of some people that had tried to attack Sora.

“I demand to know what is going on.” Mr. Stark growled.

“SORA” Renji and Mimi yelled jumping onto him.

Sora just hugged them and cried like a baby. “I’m so glad you’re okay, I would have killed myself if anything had happened to you.”

“Well, then you should have, a long time ago, when you killed your child, while it was yet in your womb, five years ago.” Nami cursed

“A child, when Sora” Mr. Stark 

“It is of no concern to you” Sore shot back for the first time losing his cool.

“OOOh drama, oh how I love drama, did you tell this alpha of yours that you had a miscarriage  five years ago, or that you were raped about a month or two ago.” Nami pushed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for your comments.

“You were what?” Mr. Stark and Natasha nearly screamed.

“NO, I was not raped.” Sora answered his mother. “I killed them before they could, mother, all three of them, they are buried in our backyard.” Sora snarled. “I told you not to try and harm my family, you accomplished just what you wanted mother you broke me. An now this broken me is going to ripe out you little manipulative heart, not because you left so many scars on me but because you reach your hand to touch what was not your to touch.”

“Whose child did she kill?” Stark bellowed. “I want to know.”

“Oh did you never tell him you were once with child.” Nami reputed “By the way you never told me who the father of that child was. I would have loved to meet the young man.”

“Of course you would mother, so that you could suck him dry the same way you and James did father. I would never let that happen, plus the father of that child said he was not ready for one yet at that time. So you still never would have met him.” Sora reconciled.

“That child you killed. Did you ever tell the father about it?” Nami taunted

“Sora did not kill that child.” Renji countered. “He loved that child so much. How could you accuse him of that, he would never do that.”

“Come on you all cannot say you could not see Sora, after all he has done today, kill his own child.” Nami quickly scoffed.

“Oh I could, right sweet heart.” Pepper cajoled

“I believe in Sora. Even though I have not known him long. He would never kill someone dear to him.” Natasha piped in.

Logan looked around the room then looked Sora and Mr. Stark, “I don’t know how any of you could believe that Sora could kill his child, but that is up to you. Oh and Sora the father of that child was Mr. Stark, was it not, from what you told me you have never had sex since your first.” Logan speculated.

“My child? Did you kill that child?” Mr. Stark hissed.

 “Mr. Stark what makes you so sure that the child was yours, even if it was, you weren’t there.” Sora screamed tears beginning to come down his cheeks.

Mimi ran over to Sora and let out a croon to comfort him. “Sora did not kill the child, Nami did, she beat Sora, broke bones. While Sora had a protective arm around his stomach to protect the child. Sora was 6 months along, and Nami beat Sora because he told her that what she and James had done to dad was wrong. But in the end Sora should have just looked out for himself because when father found out about the miscarriage, he let mother beat Sora, Sora could not walk for a month after that. Renji and I had to make sure to protect him from mom and James every night. So what do you know mister big alpha? If you really knew Sora, really loved Sora why did you not come to find him, to ask him why he broke up with you?” Mimi argued.

“Why did you not come and rescue Sora? He needed you all these years, he would never tell us your name or who you were, because he said you would not want a useless omega. Nami has beat him almost every week within an inch of his life. How could you not see that he was tired and hurt, all you did was over work him, and Nami took advantage of that. She brought some men to the house to rape him and he protected himself, and when she did it to Mimi he protected her too. So big bad rich, good for nothing alpha, where were you? Huh” Renji spat at Tony.

“I..How can I even believe you!? I have not seen or spoken to Sora for five years!” Mr. Stark bellowed in anger. “I called him for weeks after he sent the text and he did not answer. I never knew where he lived, all I knew was that he was the son of a big tycoon named Saito, and that he left me because he did not want me.”

“You little monster, don’t you dear try to get Tony on your side with your little sob story.”  Pepper shouted. “Who would even believe you anyway?”

“You dumb omega, do I look as if I want your man?!” Sora said with a constipated look at Pepper.

“Well, you did say earlier that you would take my man from me!” Pepper argued

“I am now happy to inform you, that I only said that to create a commotion, so that I could get the attention of the guards.” Sora informed “I only wanted to get you to be the red hot pepper that you are.” Sora smirked.

“Ugh” Natasha groaned, “So that is why you were rude to Mr. Stark! I should have known that he had done something to sanction your anger.”

“Can we get this over with now?” Logan asked, hoping that it would end soon.

“HELLO, I know that you guys can hear me. I want to make sure I get this right.” Tony said in a loud voice interrupting Pepper who had never stop arguing. “Are you saying that the child Sora was pregnant with was killed by this alpha lady?...” Tony (Mr. Stark) inquired.

“YES” Mimi, Logan, and Renji chorused

“And that she also, brought alphas to sleep with him?”

“YES” Mimi, Renji affirmed.

“Oh okay, I understand now.” Tony said with a smile on his face as he turned to look at Nami , that was being held down by Logan. “Let …. What was her name again?”

“NAMI” Pepper, Natasha, and Mimi chorused.

“Let her go Logan.” Tony ordered.

“haah, I know we are friends,  and you are a smart man, but do you think that it is a good idea to let her go?” Logan asked in concern.

“Yes, just let her go.” Tony turned and looked at Sora softly patting Mimi’s head with a small smile on his face. “SORA, Come with me! Mimi go with Logan, and Renji go with Natasha.”

“Thank you boss, he is a cutie.” Natasha said with a smirk as she eyed Renji like he was candy, which made him blush and look away.

“Ca.. Can I go with her Sora?” Renji asked Sora with pleading eyes

Sora looked at Renji than at Natasha “You can go.” Sora gave in with a sigh. “Natasha please remember that he with only 18 years old and that if you hurt him I will be very upset, also I don’t’ mind if you guys want to bond, since I can smell that you are true mates, but please make sure to talk before you do anything you might regret. Understand?” Sora asked

“Yes.” Natasha said with a smile, while Renji just nodded, still staring at Natasha.

“Logan you too, Mimi is only 16” Sora warned

“SORA, let’s go!” Tony bellowed.


End file.
